If A Hastings Has A Shot She Takes A Shot
by SpencerHastings2011
Summary: Spencer and Alex companion to The New English Teacher. It's their relationship, in this time frame
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been in a Spencer and Alex mood. This is kind of a companion story to The New English Teacher. It's Spencer's and Alex's relationship, around the time of The New English Teacher. I'm hoping to get around to also doing Hanna and Emily in this time frame too. **

* * *

One

Spencer Hastings did a shot. "If a Hastings has a shot, she takes a shot."

"You're personal drinking game," Alex laughed, sipping his beer.

"They piss me off. They completely piss me off. They have no right to judge you. No right Alex. They act like you're scum. You've done more work than they'll ever do," Spencer said, "You've earned your rank in society."

"Spencer your father will always have a certain opinion of me. Your sister and her husband will have a certain opinion of me. Your mother will always like me. You'll always love me," he stated, kissing her cheek.

She poured another shot. "To parents and siblings who can't grow up." She tapped glasses with Alex. She tossed back the shot.

Alex laughed. "You're like your mother."

"It's not a side car. It's Patrone."

Alex took the bottle. "You've had enough."

"Probably," she stated, "I can't believe Aria's coming home. I can't believe the businesses are on their feet. It just seems so surreal. She's a teacher. I'm a business manager."

She looked around their home. It was monument to who they were as individuals, as a couple. She kissed her boyfriend. "I love you."

Alex went to the kitchen. "I have something for you." He pulled something out of a cabinet.

"Baby?" she asked.

He sat a jewelry box on the counter, and opened it. "I saw this yesterday and it reminded me of you."

She picked up the bracelet. It was silver, delicate, and strikingly beautiful. "Alex oh my god it's beautiful."

He came around the bar, and pulled her to her feet. He dipped her. "I love you."

Spencer smiled. "How did I get you?" she asked, kissing him gently.

"I was intoxicated by your very presence. I don't know Spence," he teased, kissing her neck, "I know that I love you, and that I can't live without you."

She blushed. The familiar stupid grin plastered to her face. Alex could read her. At the start he couldn't get a grip on her, but after the storm their Junior year, it had been smooth sailing. He'd learned to tread water, with her. She was different than her friends. She was driven, more OCD about things. "I'm in shock."

"Why?"

She leaned up against him. He was her rock, the open door, the one person no matter what happened she could run to. "It's just Aria coming home. It'll be weird having the four of us back together. It'll be missing something. We're missing something. She'll be missing something."

"Ezra?" Alex said, referring to Mr. Fitz.

"Yeah. Ezra. I can't believe she's wound herself into his apartment building. Reality comes back to bite her on the ass," Spencer giggled.

Alex laughed. "Was that nice?"

"My shot. I'm done. Just don't get me started on my business partners. We can't come to an agreement then my parents," she said.

Alex laughed. "Oh my girl. My angel."

* * *

Spencer took a seat at her desk. Hanna came in. "You're late."

"My shower took longer than usual." Spencer smiled. "A lot longer than usual."

"Go Alex. Aria's coming home tonight!" Hanna jumped up and down a few times. "I can't wait." Hanna sat down across from Spencer. "I have a ton of new designs." Hanna was the fashion end of Marin Hastings and Fields Designs.

"What are they going to cost me?" Spencer asked. She ran the business itself, the accounting, the management.

"I'll get the costs to you by lunch, for the fabric, and everything," Hanna promised, "On to new subjects. Emily is out getting the wine for Aria's homecoming, and other celebratory things."

Spencer booted up her work laptop. "I can't believe she's coming home. We had to come to her remember?"

"Kylee called me after she left," Hanna said.

The three that stayed home had grown to love Aria's three roommates. Spencer bit her lip. "Okay. So we give her time to unpack then we party."

"Spencer Hastings!" Hanna fake gasped.

"I'm actually surprised I'm not hung over. Shots last night. Parental dinner with my lovely wonderful boyfriend," Spencer explained, "Alex brought out the Patrone."

"Smart boy." Hanna laughed.

"Dumb boy. He bought me a bracelet." Spencer held out her wrist.

Hanna gasped. "Oh my god. It's beautiful."

Spencer blushed. "He knows how to pick out jewelry."

* * *

Alex finished the salad. He looked up. Spencer was in the kitchen. She was home until Emily and Hanna came over to pick her up at nine to meet Aria. "I missed you," she said, going to him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. She held onto his shoulders. "What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Well I'm hoping something that resembles food. It's something I'm trying out at the restaurant. I don't know how it's going to work out though," he confessed.

She looked at him. "Alex I love you but I don't love your experiments." She'd eaten a lot of Alex's odd experiments over the past few years. Some of them were immediate meals that were tossed and pizza was ordered.

"You love my experiments," he pouted.

"I love some of your experiments. Others well there have been some pizza nights," she said, "I loved that thing last week."

"Yeah the Chef's favorite." Alex winked.

She rolled her eyes. Alex brought out her best side; then again he brought out her worst sometimes too. They'd had some serious fights, over the years, but they had never gone to bed mad at each other. Alex knew how to get her to stop being pissed off about things.

She kissed his chin. "You're wonderful."

He spun her out and back into him. "I try so hard."

"Show off," she grumbled.

"Go shower, by then dinner will be done," he whispered.

She headed up the stairs. "Hey any word from Aria?" he called. She stopped, made eye contact, and shook her head.

Alex went back to the kitchen, and checked the food that was in the oven. It wasn't an experiment, per say it was an old experiment with a new twist. He checked his watch, before pulling it out of the oven. He arranged the meal on the plates perfectly, and drizzled the sauce on the stove over it he garnished it with mint.

Spencer sighed, when she came down stairs. If it wasn't already official Alex was the best boyfriend on the planet. She sat at the table across from him. "Hey, my favorite," she said.

He laughed. "Yeah. I needed to butter you up, because I know you're not coming home tonight."

"It's been a long time," she said.

"Send my love," he replied.

"I will." She leaned over the table and kissed him. "Why do I need to be buttered up Alex?" She started to twist the bracelet around her wrist.

"Because I need help on the books for the restaurant," he stated, "I fell behind because of everything with your sister's wedding and keeping you sane. Now I need help."

She smiled. "Have the stuff on my desk by eight am tomorrow. I'll take the day off and handle it."

"Thank you so much. You're my hero," he said, kissing her forehead.

"How bad are they?"

"They're bad. Not horrible but you might want to take a few more days off," Alex said.

"You're useless without me. Just admit it," she teased.

"I am useless without the love of my life the woman I can make happy Spencer Hastings."

Everything was right in Spencer's world and it was about to get better with Aria home. Something told her either A) something would ruin it or B) it'd get perfect. She came around the table and sat on Alex's lap. She couldn't wait to see what was around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reviews on both my PLL stories. It means a lot. Okay to those of you that read both of my FanFics I am trying to only have to write one chapter for one story a day. It makes my life easier. And with college apps looming I need as much easy as I can get.**

* * *

Two:

Spencer studied the books Alex had brought in for her to organize. "Oh my, how is the restaurant still a float?" She looked up at him. He'd been standing behind her.

Alex leaned over her shoulder. "We're making more way more than what we'll ever spend," he answered.

"I see that," Spencer stated, shifting through the papers. "Make coffee. Tons of it, and start bringing it in."

"How's Aria?" he asked, changing the subject. He'd make her coffee but he wanted to know how his friend was.

"Fine. She sends her love. Ezra flipped when he found out she was home. I can only imagine how her day's going," she replied, smiling up at him.

He laughed. "Yeah, probably not well. My question is this: Why didn't she call him and tell him she was coming home? I mean they love each other. I've seen how the dude lights up when you tell him how Aria's doing. I get the same look when I see you."

"If you really understood you wouldn't ask that question," Spencer stated, she kissed his hand which was on her shoulder to show her appreciation for the last part of his speech.

"Wait so they haven't spoken?" It dawned on him.

"Not since the accident," she explained. "I don't think they've talked about anything yet. I doubt they'll be fast about it."

Alex nodded. "Now I get it."

"Ah he is bright. Now leave me alone. I've got my work cut out with me," she stated kissing his cheek.

"Have fun," he said, running out.

She threw a paper wad at him. "Jerk."

Alex laughed. He loved getting Spencer to crack her perfect demeanor. He went to the kitchen and made her a pot of super strong coffee. The door bell rang. He went to the door and looked out the peep hole. "Great the freak show is here," he grumbled. He liked Melissa just about as much as she liked him. He opened the door.

"Oh the butler answers. Not as promptly as he should though. Spencer should fire you," Melissa greeted.

"What do you want Melissa?" he hissed.

"To see Spencer. I'm definitely not here for you. I visited your little restaurant last night. You're lucky your chef's can cook," Melissa snapped. "Now where's my sister?"

"Why do you need Spence?" he asked. He was good at playing dumb and lying to the Hastings family when it came down to it.

"I have a right to see my sister, Little Help," Melissa replied.

Alex sighed. "Spence isn't here," he lied, "Aria and her went out for a girls day."

"Then why are you wasting my time?" Melissa growled.

"It's easy," he answered.

Melissa huffed, as she turned around and went back to her car. Alex shut the door. "And the big bad wolf huffed and puffed but did not blow the third little piggy's house down," Alex grumbled, "The wolf is gone. The wolf is gone. The wolf is gone."

Spencer came out of the kitchen. "God I hate my sister."

"I hate your sister. Remember she'll be mine soon," Alex said.

She exhaled. "Once we announce out engagement."

"You and I both know that they won't ever accept me," he pointed out.

She tightened her coffee cup. "Alex it's not them I worry about. It's us. Getting through planning a Hastings style wedding. That'll kill even the strongest couple on the planet."

"We've lasted forever," he said, "We'll get through it."

"Just no announcements yet," she said.

"We've been engaged for almost a year. Why don't we just elope?" he replied.

"I need to get back to work getting that business of yours in order," Spencer said. She'd ignored his elopement suggestions one and a million times before, but as she headed back to her office…today she actually considered it.

* * *

Spencer sat down at the coffee table, knee to knee into with Alex. "Wanna elope?" she asked, seriously.

Alex's eyebrow shot up. "Either you're teasing me, testing me, or serious."

Spencer looked him dead in the eye. "Serious. One hundred percent serious. My friends. Your friends. Keep it closed. Us. My girls their boys. Your guys their girls. Or better yet just the eight of us. I just want to be Mrs. Alex Santiago. "

"Spencer elopement is a grand idea. I want you to be Mrs. Alex Santiago, too. I love it dearly, but even they take planning," he stated.

"We'll do it the day we met," Spencer said, "I've been thinking about this all day. It'd be fairly easy actually."

"Spencer you've a real wedding, with a real ring, and a reception," Alex said.

"I don't want to. I want something non-Hastings, something that's us, in our non-Hastings perfect lifestyle," Spencer replied.

Alex laughed. "We're not going to agree are we?"

"It's my wedding day Alex. I want to elope," Spencer said. "We'll just invite my mom, your parents. It'll be perfect. What real people get. I want this. I want you. I love you, and I want to let the world know that."

Alex exhaled, once Spencer had an idea she stuck with it until it was seen through. "Spencer."

""It was your idea. It's been your idea since Christmas. I'm finally on board and now you're backing down from it?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not backing down from it. I won't back down from it. I just want you to make sure this is what you want. No regrets. No regrets. None got it. We start planning it. We go through with it," he said, holding out his hand. "Deal?"

She shook it. "Deal."

"The future Mrs. Eloped Alex Santiago," he said.

Later that night Alex realized what he'd gotten himself into. Him and Spencer were eloping in a few short months because he couldn't keep his mouth shut when it came to challenging Spencer. Spencer snuggled closer to him. She was dreaming out finally marrying Alex. Finally happy. She'd start making announcements eventually, but for now she wanted to live in her perfect dream like reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Spencer poured herself another cup of coffee. It was going to be one of those days. Where the coffee wasn't strong enough and the pot wasn't big enough. Alex smiled, at her. He was already awake. Very much awake.

"Morning baby," he greeted, coming around the island and kissing her cheek.

"Ugh!" she moaned.

"Rough night?" he asked.

She lifted up her cup of coffee. "You're books are done," she announced rubbing her eyes. "If they ever get in that state again I will kill you."

"Can I hire you as my accountant?" he teased, pushing her up against the cabinet and kissing her. "Please?"

"Hiring your future wife. That'll go over well with your investors. Oh wait that's us," she said.

He laughed. "You're cranky."

"I want to elope. I don't want that. I want this small wedding. I want to get married in the middle of a week day where there's only the attendants. Just us and them. All I want, then I get you forever," she replied.

"Sounds good. Are you going to work today?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes. I need to shower."

"Marin Hastings and Fields designs, Spencer Hastings speaking," Spencer answered her phone.

"Hello Ms. Hastings. I need your assistance in accounting. There's a fellow here saying he's your lead accountant and he's starting drama with Ms. Marin."

"I need a name because if it's accounting I hired him."

"Wren something or other."

Spencer's hear stopped. "I'll be there in a minute." She hung up before running down the two flights of stairs to the accounting firm.

She halted the minute she saw Wren Kim. He smiled. "Spencer," he came up to her and kissed her.

Spencer slapped him across the face, she pulled out the engagement ring she kept in her pocket and slipped it on her finger. "Don't you dare touch me."

Hanna studied the ring on Spencer's finger. "When the hell did that happen?"

"A year ago," Spencer replied, "That doesn't matter Hanna." She faced Wren. "Why are you here?"

"You're sister said you were pining for me," Wren answered.

"Really my sister? Because you would believe that?" Spencer snapped, "She's getting you and me back. How could you be so stupid? How could I be so stupid?" She looked at Hanna. "Han I've got a bitch to handle."

Melissa opened her door. "Get my present?"

Spencer for the second time today slapped someone. "You're mature. Bringing Wren into this while I'm living with another man. Wren who I haven't seen in years. Wow. Pathetic."

Spencer turned on her heel and walked back to her car. She drove home. Alex was already waiting for her with a drink in hand.

"Hanna called me. I think you need this."

"I do." She downed it. "The first of many."

"Wren?"

"Melissa's evil plans. I won though. I slapped them both."

Alex looked at her hand. "You're wearing it."

"It's about time. Let's start planning."

"ASAP. Mrs. Santiago."


End file.
